swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Rebel Theme Park
Just finished "Part 1 - C-3PO", will continue this till the end as time allows. (@work) : Great job! I added the spoiler label to the top, just to make sure people understand it's a walk-through. Keep up the great work! --Tandalo 07:30, 25 May 2005 (CEST) This is all taken off Allakhazam, I hope that's ok. I'm doing this themepark in-game at the mean time and will edit any mistakes when I'm finished with that. : Yeah, that's ok. As long as you do the formatting yourself you're clear of any copyright issues (the factual information can't be copyrighted, just the layout; at least that's how it works in the US, not sure about Germany). --Influenza 09:04, 25 May 2005 (CEST) Size This page is rapidly growing in size. I get a warning that it might be too big for certain browsers. Should I split it up in different pages? If so, how do I create a new page? I've been trying to do that but haven't been successful. : Two ways: either type the page name into your browser's URL after the /index.php/ (so http://www.atombender.de/swgwiki/index.php/New_Page_Here), but this can be tricky due to the way the wiki encodes some characters); or cheat by editing a page, putting New Page Here in the body, previewing it, and using the provided link to edit the page. For this page, I'd recommend mirroring it after Arkon's Havoc Squadron; use the main page as a themepark overview, then provide links to each character's page, where the actual quest walkthroughs are located. That's just my recommendation, though! --Influenza 20:23, 25 May 2005 (CEST) ::Just a suggestion for the parts of the guide: Move the pages to be renamed with (Rebel Themepark) at the end, so that there aren't collision problems later if pages are made for those characters. C-3PO, for example, is listed in the Famous Characters page. Visitors would click the link expecting to find info on the character, not a guide to the theme park. Renaming the page (by moving) and the links would be simple to do. Just a suggestion! --Tandalo 04:51, 27 May 2005 (CEST) :::FWIW, I think it's good how it is. I always found the Star Wars Lore sections to be extraneous at best... people don't come here looking for general Star Wars information, they want to know about SWG. Additionally, Famous Characters states that the NPCs given are in-game, and that the pages for each character should include their locations. So I think this is a good use of C-3PO's page. But just my suggestion :) --Influenza 08:19, 27 May 2005 (CEST) ::::Good point. The SWG info for the characters would be directly linked to the themepark. Don't think they do anything else. :) Just as long as it says Rebel Themepark at the top of each page, linked to go back to the beginning, people should understand quickly. --Tandalo 10:29, 27 May 2005 (CEST) :::::So I can keep everything as I'm doing right now? I'll make sure to add the categories aswell in the future. I probably will continue working on it this weekend. Today is a very busy day at the office, won't have time at all today. ::::Yeah, after reading more closely, the format you've got for the first three parts of the themepark is really good. Keep up the good work! :) --Tandalo 11:40, 27 May 2005 (CEST) Done Finally... now I can start on other things I've been having my eye on :p --Cappinator 16:51, 6 Jun 2005 (CEST) Moving ? This is currently linked from the POI categories. But its more a guide or a walkthrough, so shouldnt we move it into the guide section ? I ll see if I can find how to move it, my wiki knowledges is still expanding . :-) --5C0UT 13:18, 10 Jun 2005 (CEST) : moved it =) --5C0UT 13:53, 10 Jun 2005 (CEST)